Tequila
by cgfs
Summary: Regina gets drunk and hits on Emma. Can Emma resist? One shot. Ish. Anyway, smut and fluff. Or at least an attempt at fluff.


**A/N: **_Hi guys. Here's a story I wrote last year. Hope you enjoy! :) Usual disclaimers, blahhhh. You know what they are._

* * *

Emma looked at a passed out Regina to her side. She was slumped next to the car door, eyes closed, mouth slighted partly. Regina was even snoring. Emma couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of the usually prim and proper Mayor in this state. She knew the woman to be perfect from head to toe. Now, the word disheveled isn't even enough to describe her.

_She still looks beautiful._

She reached out and tucked a wayward strand of hair behind her ear. 'Regina, we're here. Wake up.' Emma whispered. Regina didn't flinch. Emma moved her hand to the Mayor's face and squeezed her cheeks slightly. She leaned in further and again whispered, 'Regina, we're here.'

Regina stirred and swatted her hand away. 'Stop screaming.'

Emma snigerred. 'C'mon, Madame Mayor, wake up.'

''said stop screaming!' Regina slured.

Emma rolled her eyes and got out of the car. She walked around and opened the door Regina was slumped on carefully, mindful to catch the brunette. She proped a hand to the Mayor's shoulder to steady her as she pulled the car door all the way open.

'Regina, cmon, get up.' Emma shook her shoulders a bit. Regina finally moved and swung her legs to Emma's, knocking her shins. 'Ow! Regina! C'mon, work with me here.'

Regina just laughed and reached up Emma's forearm to pull herself up to face the blonde. 'Oh!' Regina exclaimed as she landed on Emma. She was still wearing her incredibly high heels and had lost her footing. Emma was knocked a couple inches but remained standing, although now leaning back.

'Regina! For fuck sake, woman!'

Regina slinked her arms and crossed her wrist behind Emma's neck. She leveled her face with Emma and took a deep breath. '_Mmm_, you smell good…' She then nuzzled her head between the crook of Emma's neck.

'Yeah, I smell like damn roses.' Emma said flatly. 'C'mon, stand up.'

'Carry me to bed, _Missss Swwannn_…'

A tingle went down Emma's spine as Regina hissed her name. She ignored it immediately and focused on getting Regina to walk. 'Regina you can walk, just put one foot in front of the other. Please, it's really cold out.'

'Then, let me warm you up.' Regina darted her tongue and licked Emma's neck.

'You are so gonna regret-Regina!' Emma squirmed at the feeling of Regina's hot tongue on her neck. Regina just flushed her body closer. She turned from licking to kissing. Kissing up to Emma's ear. Regina was right, Emma did feel a warmth spread through her body, all ending on the apex of her legs.

_What the hell is she doin-crap, that feels good..._

Against all the screaming Emma's good sense was doing, she quickly found herself melting, leaning into Regina's kisses. Her arms linked around and settled on the small of the Mayor's back, moving as if they have a mind of their own.

'Are you warm yet, Sheriff?' Regina purred into Emma's ear. This caused Emma to let out a shaky breath. Regina reared back and looked at Emma with hooded eyes. The brunette made a show of licking her lips before she leaned in to kiss Emma.

Emma closed her eyes and turned her head to the left, causing the Mayor's kiss to land on her flushed cheek. The almost kiss made Emma listen. _She's drunk, Emma. She's WAY drunk._

'Let's uh.. let's get to bed so you can sleep.' It was clear Regina wasn't walking any time soon so she dropped her right arm to reach for the back of the brunette's knees. Emma struggled with Regina leaning all of her weight on her but she managed to swoop up the Mayor and carry her bridal style. Emma found her suprisingly light even if she was all dead weight at the moment. She kicked her car door closed, creating a scaterring sound. Her car was one pothole away from coming apart. After, Emma walked as fast as her strength afforded her.

'Who said anything about sleep?' Regina teased. She again burried her head into Emma's neck and started planting soft kisses.

'Regina, behave. Stop…' Emma took a deep breath. '…kissing me.'

'Stop pretending you don' like it…' Regina said, voice deeper than her usual.

_Oh God. I'm in trouble. _Lips still on her neck, she focused on getting to the house instead. After a few more strides, she reached the front porch. 'I'm gonna put you down, where are your keys?' Emma squatted till Regina's feet landed on the wood. She then retracted her hand from the back of Regina's knees and steadied her stance. 'Where's your spare key?'

The Mayor's embrace on Emma was forcibly broke by the blonde's hands. She staggered a couple steps, coming close to the edge when she was fully extricated from Emma's body. She pouted.

'Regina, your keys?' Emma tried not to let the adorable look on Regina's face to break her resolve. She remained foused on the job of getting Regina to bed. _To sleep_, Emma was quick to remind herself.

'They're under the welcome mat.' Regina stood on two wobbly feet and watched Emma look for the item. Emma found it quick and opened the door with ease.

'C'mon, Madame Mayor…' She extended a hand for Regina to take. She looked up at her face and saw that Regina was biting her lips, looking at her like she was ready to pounce. She gulped. 'Madame Mayor, we should go inside.'

Regina extended her hand and reached for Emma, quickly lacing their fingers together. She pushed her body to Emma and hooked her left hand on the blonde's neck. 'Yes, we should…' Using her left arm as anchor, Regina hopped and wrapped her legs around Emma's small waist.

Emma was surprised at the action. It was done quickly that she couldn't even tell how Regina was able to do it. Emma looked down and saw that the Mayor's skirt has ridded up and bunched on her upper thighs, dangerously close to her center. Shapely calves locked behind her as Regina untangled her right hand from hers and put it behind Emma's head.

'Now, take me to bed.' Regina whipped her head to the right side of Emma face and started kissing her cheeks.

Emma struggled for a moment if she should stop Regina. The soft lips of the mayor on her cheeks was burning her body up even more. Butterflies were all over her and it turned her stomach into a knot. Its taking everything in her power not to return Regina's advances. With a breath, she decided and just kept walking, albeit on now wobbly knees. She summoned all her strength to make it through the foyer, the stairs and the hallway to Regina's bedroom.

She might have been too focused because she only felt Regina stop when they reached her door. When she looked down and saw Regina sleeping on her shoulder. Emma smiled. Again, the word adorable was used to describe the scenery. She twised the knob and kicked the door open.

Emma chuckled as her eyes sweeped the room. It was definitely Regina's room, evidenced by the color scheme and the choice of furniture. She took her time in walking the Mayor to her bed. She convinced herself that she wanted to take in the surrounding. It was indeed her first time in Regina's fortress and it was interesting to see how it looked. _Who are you kidding? You just want to hold her as long as you can._

She reached the queen size bed and went around the side. She raised one knee and craddled her down. When Regina's back hit the mattress, her legs and arms gave out. Emma stayed hovered over her and gently straightened her legs. Hands reached for Regina's foot and her high heel was taken off. Even without the shoe, her feet were still perfectly arched. _Might be from wearing these things for years. _Emma put the pair of black patent leather pumps on the foot of the bed and went back to the sleeping Mayor. Black hair was splayed around her head, as if a halo. She lifted Regina's head and reached for a fluffy pillow, sliding it underneath. While she settled the Mayor's head back down, Emma couldn't help but look. She looked so peaceful. The scowl which Emma thought was a permanent fixture on her face was gone. Emma ran the back of hand on Regina's cheeks, feeling the silky texture. _She's so beautiful._

Regina's eyes fluttered open at the touch and locked with Emma's emerald ones. Emma meant to take her hand off Regina's face but the brunette was too quick to catch it. It made Emma wonder if she was awake the whole time.

Emma swallowed. 'You, uh, you need anything?'

Regina gave her a sly smile. 'I need you… to kiss me.' Her other hand grabbed Emma's nape and pulled her down.

Emma was quick to turn her head, Regina's kiss again landing on her cheek. 'Regina, you're drunk. Please, just sleep.' She propped herself up using her other hand and tried to wiggle out of Regina's hold.

'Sheriff, who knew you were _sssh_-uch a prude. Are you gonna make me _beggg_?' This close, Emma flinched at the strong smell of liquor wafting from Regina. '_Whatttt_? You don' want me or somethin'?'

_I want you. More than anything._ Emma stood and straigthened her back. It proved to be a challenged since her core started acting with need. Regina sure isn't making this easy on her. 'I'm gonna go. I'll lock the door.' She needed to get out. She was feeling suffocated and conflicted. She needed to get out before she loses her grip and does something that she will regret come morning. Emma turned on her heel and headed towards the door. Just before she reached the knob, she was stopped by what she heard.

'Emma…' Regina voice was dripping was lust and want.

_Did she just call… _Emma turned around and saw Regina sitting on the bed, fingers on the buttons of her wrinkled white shirt. The Mayor started unbuttoning the first, followed by the next. The third button gave Emma a good view of the Regina's cleavage, barely encased by her black lace push up bra. _Holy shit._

Regina continued until she reached the last button. She flung the clothing off of her shoulders and pulled her arms off the sleeves. Emma was slack jawed at the sight of Regina only wearing a barely there bra.

'Come here, _sherifff_…' Regina bit her lips.

Emma's breath was caught. _No, no. yes, no, fuck!_

Regina's fingers travelled down her skirt, reaching behind and Emma almost passed out when she heard a very faint grating sound of the zipper opening. She had to stop this before she loses it. She strodded onto the bed and gripped Regina's hands. The brunette let out a playful yelp that did not help Emma's cause.

'Regina, stop, you don't know what you're doing.'

'Don't I?' Regina said, voice stripped of slur.

_Woah, is she actually sober? _Emma shook her head.

'I know you want me, Sheriff… It's quite evident with how you look at me ev'rday. Now, do me a fav'r 'nd get naked.'

The slur was back. 'Regina, pl-'

'Do you want me or not?' Regina asked impatiently.

Emma hold on Regina's wrist tighthened as tingles stir inside her body. Skin was burning, her cheeks enflamed, and she was for sure wet. The need churning inside her was strong and it needed to be satiated. Still, Emma reminded herself that Regina was drunk out of mind. As she watched Regina just a couple hours earlier, she was sure her grip on reality was lost on the six shot of tequila.

'I.. I like you enough not to do this.'

Regina grunted. 'Do you want or not, Sheriff?'

'I do, but not- not like this, Regina, I-' Emma was cut off when Regina pulled on her hands, bringing Emma down to her. They both ended up on the bed, Emma sprawled on top of Regina. Her hands escaped Emma's talon like hold and she wrapped it around the Emma's neck.

'You want me, Emma._ Ssshut _up and kiss me.'

Although Regina gave out the order, she leaned forward and closed the gap between them. Emma was shocked at their lips touching. The feeling immediately overwhelmed the blonde. It shattered every bit of Emma's resevations as the feeling drowned her and she couldn't help but melt into it. Her eyes fluttered close and moaned. The kiss was still but even just the feeling of Regina's lips against her was already too much for the blonde. She didn't want it to end. She wanted the feeling, this feeling to last forever.

Emma felt Regina's hand travel down her body and stop at her shapely rear end. Regina moaned this time as she squeezed.

'Jesus…' Emma said amidst the kiss. Regina broke it off and looked at her with half lidded eyes. 'Regina…I-'

Regina moaned. 'Get naked, _sssSheriff_, before I lose my wood.'

At the Mayor's unusual choice of words, Emma's mind made a last ditch effort to stop what was happening. Emma reminded herself that was only happening because Regina is drunk. 'Regina, you're drunk. I don't want to take advantage of you.'

Regina laughed haughtily. She then winded her hand up and slapped Emma's ass. 'Who said anything about me?' The Mayor rolled to her left and ended up on top of Emma. Immediately, she kissed the blonde hard before she can say no again, knowing that it will knock every bit of resolve in her body.

_Fuck it. _Emma finally let up and returned the kiss just as hard as Regina gave. After a couple beats, she opened her mouth and deepened the kiss. The brunette still tasted strongly of alcohol but Emma could taste something uniquely Regina's and she couldn't get enough. Emma's head was swimming, Regina was quite the kisser. Even being drunk of her ass, the kiss wasn't sloppy. Regina was intent in tasting every corner of the blonde's mouth, letting her tongue mark every crevice. She nipped and bit slightly, heighting the pleasure and let Emma lead her from time to time.

Regina broke the kiss, needing a lung full of air and just looked down at Emma. Lips swollen, chest heaving. She let her hand wonder down Emma's chest and one finger traced the outline of the black cotton bra. She then grabbed a handful of Emma's left breast and started massaging it. Regina moved to sat comfortably at Emma's waist and her other free hand copied the other's movement. She was slightly giggling at Emma squirming underneath her.

'Regina.. fuck. Your hands.. Can I..'

Emma couldn't continue but Regina knew what she was asking, seeing as her hands were already mid-air. 'You may touch me, Sheriff.'

Emma's hands flew to Regina's breast and she started kneading as well. Regina's breasts were as divine as they seemed. It was firm and felt amazing. Regina got distracted and left the blondes' breast, raking her nails instead downward to the Sheriff's toned abs. She threw her head back and arched. Emma got a little agressive and threw caution out the window. She yanked the bra down, tearing the straps off and letting those divine breast out. She unclasped and threw it on the floor. At the sight of Regina's hardened nipples, Emma growled. She started playing with them immediately, rolling those dark brown nubs between her fingers.

'Em.. Emma..'

Regina was whimpering under her touched and she loved it. 'Come down, I wanna put them in my mouth.'

Regina didn't listen to Emma and started grinding on her stomach. 'Just.. just play with my tits.' Regina's hips picked up the pace quick, pushing her skirt even further up that her black thong was now in full view to Emma.

Emma's eyes kept going back and forth between Regina's breasts and hips. Her own hips bucked when she felt wetness quickly spreading across her stomach. 'Fuck, Regina, this is so fucking hot, you're so fucking.. what?' Regina slowed down and slapped Emma's hands away from her chest. 'Regin- Don't, don't do this. Don't stop now, fuck, don't-'

Regina tugged on her skirt and lifted it over her head. She hopped off of Emma and slid her panties down. 'Get naked, now.'

Emma quickly stood up and off went her clothes. It flew all directions and she was stark naked in a flash. Regina wished Emma would've done it slower, maybe even did a strip tease but that can reserved for another time. If the Mayor was sure of one time at that moment, it's that this not gonna be the last time she'll be sleeping with Emma Swan.

Emma clumsily got back on the bed and was poised to hover over Regina. The brunette had other plans however. She pushed the blonde back and she swung a perfect olive leg, straddling Emma once more. Emma couldn't help the moan that escaped her when she felt Regina's dripping pussy. 'Jesus, you're so wet, Regina.'

'I am, Sheriff. Are you as wet as me, Sheriff?' Regina grabbed Emma's boobs and used them as an anchor as she started to rock her hips again on Emma's stomach.

The scene was almost enough to make Emma come. 'Yes, yes, fuck yes. God, you're so hot.' Regina hummed in approval as she closed her eyes and continued, grinding faster and faster. Emma knew Regina was doing fine on her own but she tried helping, snaking both hands to the Mayor's ass, guiding her as she continued grinding. Regina appreciated the gesture and she kneaded Emma's breast. 'Regina, fuck. I need to.. I need..'

'Almost.. there.. Sheriff. I'll fuck you so hard after, don't worry... Ahh..' It didn't take more than a couple more miniutes of Regina rolling her hips for her to be hit with a mindblowing orgasm. Regina threw her head back as her hips shot up. Regina's grip on Emma's breasts twisted harder, causing Emma to hiss in pain and pleasure. Emma was amazed at the sight of Regina coming. Pleasure trembled in her body and her face contorted to show it. The blonde was sure this was the most beautiful she has seen the brunette. Slowly Regina dropped back down to Emma's stomach, jerking at the first touch since she was still sensitive. When she whipped her head back to Emma's line of sight, she smiled down at the blonde who was looking at her, mouth agape. 'I have been wet since you walked in Sheriff.' She gave two quick thrust that made Emma quiver.

'That's so ho- Fuck, what are you?' Emma's eyes buldged out of her head when she saw Regina slither down her body. Regina sat in front of Emma's spread legs and salivated when she saw Emma was dripping as well. 'Jesus.. Regina, I-' Emma's words died in her throat when Regina raked her fingers on the inside of both Emma's thighs. Emma hips bucked as Regina's hands reached her center. The Mayor ran a finger on Emma's slit causing the blonde to shudder. 'Oh shit.. Regina! Regina, regina, fuck...'

'You're so wet, Sheriff...' Regina took her finger in her mouth and licked it clean.

'Holy fuck, Regina. What...' Emma lost her train of thought when she saw Regina's head slowly coming down to her core, not breaking stare. Emma's heart thuded out of her chest when she saw Regina just a couple inches away from where she wants the Mayor the most. 'Regina... fuck...' Regina took an initial swipe with tongue and she was amazed at how the blonde tasted. At once wanting more, she took another lick and another. Regina felt Emma's bundle of nerves peak behind hooded flesh and circled her tongue on it. Emma's hand slammed on the bed and the other seeked Regina's silky brunette locks, keeping her head where it was. 'Regina.. Fuckkkk... I knew you would be good...' Regina continued, sucking on Emma's clit aggressively. She flicked it with her tongue, making Emma fist her hand on Regina's hair hard. The Sheriff's hips bucked up and she started grinding on Regina's face. 'Regina, regina, regina, fuck. Jesus, I'm..' Emma gasped sharply as she felt two fingers enter her without preamble.

Regina didn't even let Emma breath before pumping her fingers hard inside Emma. The brunette came up and looked at Emma while she fucked her relentlessly. The brunette loved how Emma looked. The messy hair, the closed eyes, mouth opened in pleasure, heaving chest, the singular sweat bead that is currently running on the countours of Emma, the neatly trimmed landing strip. She loved everything and Regina wondered why it took her so long before they did this, before she did this. Regina was snapped back when she heared Emma scream.

'Reginaaaa!'

Regina felt a gush of velvety liquid coat her fingers as the hold on her hair tightened even more. She felt a tug upwards and winced as she landed on Emma's chest. She was pulled up into Emma's mouth after and the blonde kissed her hard. Regina smirked for a second or so before she kissed Emma back. Her fingers slowed down for a minute, helping Emma come down but when the blonde stopped kissing her, she picked up the pace again.

'That was fun, Sheriff.. I was much too fast though, I love seeing you c- Emma?'

Regina proped herself with her free hand and stilled her fingers inside Emma. She looked down at the blonde. Her eyes were still close, mouth open slightly and she was unresponsive.

'Emma?'

She then noticed the steady breaths coming from her.

_She passed out._

She pulled out her fingers and popped it into her mouth, quickly tasting the blonde before she ran the back of hand on the silky cheek. 'Such a beutiful girl...' Regina glanced at Emma's body and saw the shine of the blonde's cum. She slithered down once more and pushed Emma's leg apart. Once situated between the pale toned legs, she inched her face closer to Emma's center. She started licking the blonde, cleaning up all the evidence of what just happened. Regina genuinely liked how Emma tasted and she couldn't get enough. She also hoped this would stir the blonde awake. When it didn't, Regina laid beside the Sheriff. She threw her arms around the thin waist and nuzzled her head in Emma's neck. She planted a couple of soft kisses before she drifted off to sleep as well.

**xxxxx**

Someone was kissing Regina. Someone with plump lips. A peck. A lick on her bottom lip. Another peck. After, her lips were captured in a soft kiss. Regina smiled as she raised a hand to cup the cheeks of her kisser.

Regina moaned. She heard a soft giggle. A giggle that sounded familiar for some reason. She opened her eyes and saw who she thought it was. _Emma Swan._

_This might be the best dream ever._

Emma leaned in again and kissed her, passionately this time. The blonde rolled to her left and got on top of Regina as the brunette got on her back. Regina felt their nipples brush against each other and their centers touch. Another moan escaped her. Emma's skin felt amazing against her.

_Naked Emma, this IS the best dream ever._

The kiss deepened and Regina's welcomed Emma's tongue. She tasted intoxicating sweet. She was not one for sweets usually but for Emma, she would be glad to make an exception. She would make every exception. Emma started rolling her hips. Their clits brushed and the sensation made Regina slam her head back into the pillow, breaking the kiss with a loud pop.

'Oh Emma...' Emma lips connected to Regina's neck and sucked hard on her pulse point, soothing it after with flicks of her tongue.

Regina felt like Emma was everywhere at once. Her body was tingling in the most delicious way and Regina could feel a wave of orgasm at bay. Emma's fingers played with her sides, shooting another round of shivers down her spine. 'Emma, oh my god...'

Emma started moving her lips down Regina's body, she had to stop grinding on Regina but her hips were quickly replaced by her fingers. The brunette arched her back when she felt Emma's mouth on her left breast. 'Emma, inside me, no-' Regina heard the annoying chirp of her alarm.

'I can't wake up, God. Emma, now.'

'Patience, Regina.' Emma mumbled while she transferred to Regina's left breast.

'I can't wake up. Now before I-' Loud knocks were heard followed by Henry screaming 'Mom!'

_Fuck._

Regina snapped her eyes open and reached for the alarm to turn it off. She sighed when the sound was turned off. 'Be right there swe-' Regina gasped at the feeling of two slender fingers entering her. She looked down in shock. Emma was still there. Still having sex with her. Emma's mouth travelled down to her taut stomach.

'Mom?! Are you awake?' Now soft knocks were coming from the other side of the door.

'Let the kid wait. I'm almost finished.' Emma went lower. Regina couldn't be more conflicted. She was shocked that it wasn't a dream, that Emma was here, naked and that those fingers were doing wonders on her body. The back side of Emma's tongue slid down from her stomach to her neat patch of curls and even went down further.

'_Mmm_, you're so wet, Regina and you taste amazing.' Emma's words made Regina jerk. Emma used a hand to ground her but Regina grabbed blonde locks and tugged her head away. 'Ow!'

'MOM!' Henry screamed again, accompanied by a foot stomp.

'Get off me, Miss Swan. Now.' Emma just looked at her confused. 'Now.'

Emma pouted like a little child and pulled her fingers from Regina, who shuddered at the feeling. She laid back, raised her two fingers still coated with Regina's essence and licked it clean. '_Mmm..._'

Regina's cheeks pinked up as her eyes bulged out of their sockets. 'Miss Swan!' She hissed.

'What? I like the way you taste.' Emma said with a wink.

'What the hell are you doing here?' Regina was reminded by her own nudity and she clutched the sheets over her chest. 'How-'

'What the hell-? You don't remember?'

Then it hit her. The tequila. The ride home. Emma carrying her to her bed. Her pouncing on the blonde and the _sex_._ Shit._ As the memory flooded back, so did a massive headache. She closed her eyes and tried to bury her head on the soft pillow.

'Regina?' Emma asked, concerned as she reached for the brunette. She ran her hands on the silky texture of Regina's toned arms. 'Do you need anything? Water?'

'I need for last night to not happen, Miss Swan.' Regina grumbled.

'I guess you're still asleep, which is weird. I'm getting cereals! Try and stop me! Love you!' Loud footsteps were then heard going down the stairs. For such a little kid, Henry walked so heavy footed, much like a giant. Something Regina was sure he inherited from the blonde considering she had the grace of a wood chipper.

Emma's face fell at what Regina said. She knew this was gonna happen. 'It seemed like you really wanted it to happen last night. I didn't.. I didn't take advantage of you I swear.'

'You didn't. I did.' Regina opened her eyes slighty and looked at Emma. Emma looked so heart broken at the moment that it made her reach out and caress her cheek. 'Miss Swa-'

'No. I'm sorry. I should've have given in. I'm gonna go.' Emma threw the white sheet covering her and shivered when the cold hit her naked body. She got out of bed and started picking up her discarded clothes. She turned her back to Regina while she put on her black cotton panties.

The scene made Regina uncomfortable. She has had her share of one night stands before but this was different. It was with Emma Swan and she didn't want it to be just a one night stand. She ignored the pounding on her head and wrapped the blanket on her body. As elegant as ever, she stood and walked to Emma, who's currently putting on her tight pants.

'Emma.' Regina called out.

'No, it's fine. You were great by the way. So great that I passed out. That doesn't happen to me often but I've..' _I've wanted this to happen for so long._ '..you..' _You are amazing in every way possible._ '..I..' _I maybe head over heels in love with you. _The admission made Emma stop breathing for a second or so. 'You were great.'

'Emma, please stop and look at me.' Emma continued putting on her bra. When it was clasped shut, Regina held her arm and swung the blonde to face her. Regina was crushed when she saw tears dancing on the Sheriff's lids. 'Emma, I don't want that to be the last time. It's unfortunate that-'

'So you wanna be fuck buddies? I guess I can do that. But it kinda hurts that you see me as just as hot piece of ass when I-'

'I like you, Emma.'

'You what?' Emma was so shocked that she actually stepped back.

'I like you.' Regina smiled at the blonde. 'I've been attracted to you for quite sometime. I find you infuriating, annoying.. and captivating. For some reason, that attraction grew into actual feelings. I still don't know how you did it since we fight all the time but you manage to make me..' Regina closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around Emma. '..like you. That is not an easy feat.'

Emma smiled the biggest smile she could manage. She returned the hug and pulled Regina in closer.

'If you like me, why do you regret what happened last night?'

'I made a fool of myself, Miss Swan. Is that really a story you'd want to tell people when they ask how we got together? I may seem like a hard ass-'

'You are a hard ass.'

'Shush.' Regina glared at her then chuckled. 'but I would like our story to be somewhat romantic. Not we had sex because I was drunk, the rest is history.'

'Hmm... So.. we are together?' Emma asked with a wink.

Regina blushed hard when she realized her own statement. 'I didn't.. I didn't mean to impose.. I just thought someh-'

Emma cut Regina off with a searing kiss. When they broke off, both were breathless. 'You move pretty fast, Madame Mayor. You should at least buy me dinner first. Maybe show up with flowers...'

'After I made you pass out last night, I'm thinking you should be the one doing that dear.'

Emma blushed. 'Fine, I'll do it. But no take backs! We're together now.'

'No_ take backs_? I sometimes question if you actually gave birth to Henry seeing as you act just like his age, Miss Swan.'

'Yada yada yada, kiss me.'

And Regina did.

**xxxxx**

Henry sighed. He couldn't reach the bowl of the sugary cereals. Regina made sure he wouldn't be able to get to it whenever he pleased and it annoyed the little kid. He pouted and thought for a minute or so. After his little brainstorming session with himself, he walked to her mother's office and looked through her drawer for the keys to her bedroom. When he found it, he quickly ran upstairs. He drifted to a stop on Regina's door and tried to put in the key.

'Darn it!' Henry was shaking with excitement failed at getting the key in the hole. He huffed before he turned the knob. He fisted the air as she pushed the door open.

'Mom, I need cerea-' The kid gasped when he saw both his mothers kissing in the middle of the room. He quickly shielded his eyes with his tiny hands.

The gasp from behind them made both the woman stop. Emma turned around and saw Henry looking down at his toes. 'Kid!' She grabbed her shirt and quickly put it on. 'Haven't you heard of knocking?' Emma stepped in front of Regina and shielded her barely hidden body.

'I'm sorry, Emma. I knocked earlier. I wanted.. Wait, why are you two kissing?'

Regina wanted the floor to swallow her at the moment. She was extremely embarrassed and still incredibly aroused. 'Henry, dear.. We- Emma and I-'

'Are you guys together?'

'Kid, I'm sorry but your mom and I are-'

'Are together! Yes! I have mommies!' Henry couldn't help but jump up. 'Get dressed and let's have breakfast!' Henry ran out of the room and screamed, 'I have mommies!' as he descended.

Emma turned to Regina after quite a while of being surprised at their son's reaction. 'Should we be scared?'

* * *

**A/N: **_The last part with Henry is really just for me. Teehee. See yah! :)_


End file.
